Dumbledore's Army
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: Before her prophecy about Riddle and Potter, Sybil had made an initial premonition about, a future in which the impeding war with could only have apocalyptic consequences for all. As a pre-emptive strike, Dumbledore creates an army to lead the assault on the Dark Lord. Will it be enough? And how will her second prediction affect the first? Fem!Harry


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **_Before her prophecy about Riddle and Potter, Sybil had made an initial premonition about, a future in which the impeding war with the Dark Lord could only have apocalyptic consequences for all –as majority of the British magical community would be wiped out of existence, with the remaining facing unfavorable condition resulting in death. As a pre-emptive strike of sorts to try and curb the prediction, Dumbledore creates an army to lead the assault on the Dark Lord. Will it be enough? And how will her second prediction affect the first?_

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **Female!Harry, Alternative Universe and some new concepts.

**A/N: **I have no beta, so mistakes found are my own.

**|Prologue|**

It had taken a lot of sessions and convincing to get the Wizengamot's approval for his project, but his hard work finally had their seal of approval. Dumbledore understood the reservations they had with the project since the mere idea of it was controversial in nature. Training magically powerful children to be soldiers was bound to raise more than a few eyebrows, but it was necessary if they were to prevent the apocalyptic future than would befall them should they remain unprepared for the civil war that was boiling just under the surface –it just took a master manipulator and powerful boy like Tom to make it happen. He'd hoped Tom's attack would be quick and rash, but the wizard was being patient and bidding his time, which didn't exactly spell good things for them.

Now that Sybil's vivid view of the future had secured Ministry approval it was time to put his plans in action. In theory his idea was wonderful, but putting it all together was another hurdle to jump altogether. The magical power he required the children to have wasn't a common trait in magical children; genuinely powerful children were rarely born because the science of creating such an offspring was rather complicated. The easiest way to sire such a child would be the coupling of soul mates, which guaranteed a very powerful off spring whether or not the parents possess even a fraction of it.

The hard way required much more careful planning and selection. A lot of thought was required when bringing the couples together and also when the child was born. In magical circles children born in the months of June, July, and August tended to possess a much more powerful core than those who are not. But of course pregnancy even planned pregnancy never planned when the baby would be conceived or birthed –those two actions were uncontrolled. Another factor to consider in selection was family.

It was rather ironic that purebloods prided them self in being clean and superior when in fact all their inbred was doing nothing but breeding them into extinction. Research by an American wizard had proved that the closer in relation a coupling pair was, the higher the chances of producing a squib or a magically sick child. Of course supremacist purebloods threw the findings out deeming them rubbish because it questioned their practices. Perhaps, that was the _light_ side's saving grace since Tom was attempting the same with his pureblood followers.

But, alas, that for the moment wasn't his problem. Dumbledore's troubles now laid in producing enough children to make the project viable. The ideal number would be 10 or more, but something close to that number would be enough. Such strong group would likely influence other children their age, as well as adults, to train hard for the impeding war. If he thought on it, he had three women in mind that would definitely give him the children he required, given that they were paired with the right men.

The first was Noémie Moreau, the illegitimate daughter of an affluent department head in the French ministry of magic and his Senegalese house maid. Of course Francois had denied any responsibility of Noemi, but paid off her mother with a substantial amount to keep her mouth shut. Money she'd used to put Noémi through school at Beauxbaton. Just to prove her father wrong for abandoning her, Noémi had worked harder than the other students always the top of her class and growing the little fortune her mother had received to double it, all before her last year at the prestigious school. As intelligent as she was beautiful got the young witch a litany of admirers and marriage proposals. And married she did to many a wizard of substantial wealth and power that always seemed to die under suspicious circumstances, but not before making her richer. Quite the cunning woman she was, but not quite as cunning as she'd hoped to be; her _questionable _methods of gaining wealth coming to Dumbledore's knowledge with little effort. It was the linchpin that secured her cooperation in seducing the Italian pureblood Alessio Zabini and bearing a child she would then give him to train in his program. It didn't hurt any that Alessio was rich, younger and more attractive than her usual targets.

The second was Aura Harp, the daughter of an American Hit Wizard and Veela. Being the only child of a celebrated Hit Wizard was a motivation to become more than just the pretty face her mother's Veela heritage provided, never failing to be first or second in her years at Hogwarts. However her arrogance and snobby attitude served to push any friend or romantic interests away before they even had a chance to get close. She was a very ambitious woman as well, not at all deterred by lack of friendship resigned to be alone if she achieved all her hopes. Being a hit wizard was a very risk job to begin with since it entailed going after extremely dangerous wizard that Aurors couldn't handle themselves, but a female hit wizard was always looked down upon by colleagues as being unable to handle the job. But, the woman did splendidly in all her assignment, except for one that had landed her with a life debt to Dumbledore. To absolve the debt to him, Aura had agreed to seduced and conceive a child with pureblood, Zephyrus Greengrass who was an exceptional young wizard and would produce quite the prize of a witch and wizard with the half Veela.

The last, but certainly not the least, was Selene Cartwright, an eccentric witch with a natural Occlumens as a mother and a celebrated Potioneer as a father, the former passing on her rare, but useful trait to her daughter while the latter passing on his curious and experimental mind to his daughter. It had been quite the surprise for the old professor when he'd tried reading the young Hufflepuffs mind in third year but finding himself incapable of the feat. It wasn't even that she was locking him out, but rather her mind was quiet to any invader who tried. Unlike the other ladies, the pretty witch had few men looking her way, most turned off by her unconventional way of viewing things and over experimental ways in spells and potions. So he matched her up with the equally eccentric, but fairly like minded wizard Xenophilius. Arranging the marriage between her and Xenophilius hadn't been too hard, with Selene wanting a man who wouldn't interfere with her research and Xenophilius not at all opposed to marrying not only a beautiful woman, but one who accepted his less than ordinary nature. Two natural Occlumens were bound to produce an Occlumens offspring.

**1977**

Two years on from his plan's inception, the three ladies sat before him; Aura heavily pregnant with her success, a baby girl due in a few short months. It was doing well for her despite the scowl marring her face, a Veela pregnant was always at her most beautiful, glowing in an ethereal light that people couldn't help but be drawn to. He even noted the more feminine way in which she moved, her grace returning fully as she sipped her tea. Noémie as well was in a delicate condition, but not as far along as her counterpart, he would guess she'd be due in the later part of the following year. Making the picture of aristocratic elegance she'd been denied by her father as she waited for the meeting to begin. As for Selene, it seemed the blonde was yet to be successful, scribbling away in her muggle notebook.

"Ladies," he greeted jovially with a warm fatherly smile, awarding Aura and Noemi with customary kisses on their knuckles and Selene gentle pat on her bent golden head. "I apologise for my tardiness, there was no avoiding it. Shall we begin?"

Aura was first to speak, "As you can see, I've achieve what you wanted. In a month or so, you should have the child." Being pregnant only served to anchor her down and inhibit her from pursuing her endeavors. It was bad enough getting married to an aristocrat who thought it fitting for her to sit at home, rather than chase after criminals. Most people would love to get doted on by a husband who gave them everything –money, wealth and abundance of adoration and love, but she had never intended to be tied down in such as way, so it felt more like a trap. Perhaps the only highlight was him giving her the Green Foundation to keep her busy.

"It's not as simple as giving the child life, Aura," Selene told her in an airy distracted voice, not tearing her eyes from her notebook. "You will have to nurse the babe for at least 10 months before weaning for the best results. You can't be so quick and abrupt about it." Her words wise and blunt in their directness, getting an unimpressed huff and sneer in return.

Dumbledore couldn't stifle the little chuckle that escaped his lips; "Very well, how about you my dear?" He questioned the dark beauty who was smirking at the cold hearted half Veela.

"The bebe should arrive in ze next year," She replied, her tone cool, but obvious happiness invading her eyes. Perhaps, she had grown fond of the little thing in her belly that seemed to soften her otherwise strict and ridged husband. _Mon Dieu_, the man had engulfed her in the tightest of hugs when she'd announced her pregnancy, only gaining composure when he'd taken in her shocked expression. A diamond and emerald necklace set and house in Tuscany were his gifts for giving him a child, who they'd confirmed was now a boy. Even raising a hand to caress her lightly swollen belly, but thinking before of it –she couldn't get attached.

"Congratulations, my dear." Dumbledore smiled, meaning it not only for her successful conception, but her undeniable happiness at being a mother. Dare he say, there was still hope for the woman when it came to melting her heart? "Selene?" Dumbledore asked the other blonde, who was furiously scribbling in her notebook –no doubt one of her many experiments. One he was sure to stall until the delivery of a healthy baby, they couldn't risk any harm to the little one.

Looking up from her notebook for the first time that night, she startled to find all the attention on her but gave a brilliant smile and answered the question, seeming to have paid attention the conversation even if the others thought she hadn't, "Yes, I've taken a test and I'm of a delicate condition, Professor –two weeks."

"Ah, wonderful news Selene, very wonderful news," he congratulated, happy of another successful conception and only hoped for an equally healthy baby. "I trust you're taking great care from now on?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Quite, I've reduced any experiments to theory only until he's born. I won't risk his health." Her hand protectively caressing her belly that had yet to even swell with life. Selene may have been viewed as unusual and strange by many, but no one could dare question her love for her child, because her little boy wasn't conceived out necessity, but through love.

**1978**

The year before as had borne an unanticipated surprise in young Cedric Diggory, who despite being a few months old had radiated nothing but undeniable power and magic awaiting to be unleashed. Just holding the little boy alerted the Headmaster to the boy's magical presence, something older wizards never exerted. Amos was already the proud peacock, announcing to the world that the little boy was destined for greatness. Helena Diggory was much softer as any mother was, loving of her darling little boy but not as boastful as her husband. Taking the child into the program he'd devised would probably be more problematic, but there was no mistaking about it –Cedric needed to be part of it. He supposed he'd just have to employ his negotiation and convincing skills to gain their trust and approval.

Su being magically powerful wasn't that much of a surprise, with the coupling of Jet and Taeyeon who combined couldn't help but produce powerful child. When the hit wizard's first wife passed on during child birth along with the baby, the man had done nothing but work to ease his hurt. Then over a decade later, he'd met the stubbornly persistent young Ravenclaw witch in the name of Taeyeon who had managed to melt the man's heart and not two years later they were pregnant with their first child. This time, fortunately, the birth was easy and successful, rounding up the current number for the program to two, awaiting Aura's little girl to make it three.

Little Daphne was born in the closing winter months of 1978; a beautiful girl with clear sapphire blue eyes and pale skin, her Veela heritage clear to every person laying their eyes on her. And a few months on the little darling was as well radiating magic like Cedric and Su before her. He hadn't been mistaken about the union which was promising to say the least.

Despite a little miscarriage scare, Noémi managed to give birth to a healthy baby boy the following year, christening the little boy Blaise. He was a handsome little baby, which the otherwise impassive, uncaring witch loved on sight. A gentle reminder of their agreement had been necessary with the woman attachment to the boy growing with every passing minute he remained in her care.

The only unfortunate one of the three was Selene, who had managed a month before unfortunately losing her little boy. To say the woman had been devastated was an understatement, but her determination to become a mother, and not only for the program mind you, was too strong for her to just give up. He understood her need to take time to heal emotionally and physically before attempting another pregnancy.

**1980**

It was truly a blessing when the Patils, produced not one but two magically powerful children at the very beginning of that year –twin girls, who were bound to be an asset. Arisa had always been talented when it came to Diviation and Dumbledore hoped she would pass it on to even one of the girls, if not both. Raj was also a very intelligent and talented wizard, with no special trait other than being brainy and skillful. What made them a special pair was because they were soul mates and it was rare that soul mates produced anything other than magically talented children.

As much as Bellatrix was twisted in her beliefs, no one could deny she was a powerful witch. Her sisters as well possessed the same impressive cores within themselves, but unfortunately little Nymphadora hadn't been the extraordinary witch he'd hoped she would be, talented sure, but not at the level of Cedric and those who came after him, no. The one with that particular core was Little Draco, who was one he'd never quite considered. It would be quite easy to seduce Narcissa with the promise of protection for her son, when she'd began to witness the madness that was her sister and the Dark Lord, in exchange for the boy's participation in his program.

The best news he supposed was Selene being ready to try again for another child, even if the times were truly uncertain for all of them. But other potentially powerful children were the Potters' and Longbottoms' babies, both due in the summer. The importance of the last two expected children was made even more definite with Sybil's prophecy. What had started as a means to stop Tom had boiled down to one of the two Children of July –in one of them lay the defeat of dark wizard.

First to arrive was little Neville Longbottom on the 30th, then Calla Lily Potter on the 31st. Tom's selection of his challenger was made when he attacked the Potter's home in Godric Hollow killing the Potters and marking the girl as his equal –completing the first part of the prophecy. Protecting the little girl until the appropriate age of induction to the program however meant leaving her for three years until her 4th birthday with her less than savory aunt and uncle; a necessary evil to reign in any tendencies to exploit her own power and avoid any corruption from it.

**1981**

In early 1981, came Selene's and Xenophilius' Luna, this time no complications were suffered by the witch, delivering her late at night under a full moon which went to name her. Severus now firmly on his side after losing Lily, was skeptical the pair could produce anything viable. If anything the man was sure their pairing would only result in an unstable offspring, but he gave into Dumbledore's confidence in the child.

Severus was proved wrong a few months later, when just like the one's before her, she exuded her magical power. His new potions master was still skeptical.

Little Ginevra Weasley was another surprise arrival. He'd silently hoped that their son before her, Ronald, would be the one to show potential, but it was quite unfortunate that the boy's power was average at best. Something to be proud of mind you, but not at all adequate to keep up with the level the rest had to offer. Then the little miracle and only daughter, Ginny, arrived in mid 1981 and possessed the talent and power he'd been looking for.

Aura producing a second child a year later had been the biggest surprise of all, since he was under the impression the woman wasn't looking to be tied down further by another brat. Truly surprising though was the love she had for her second born, that she just couldn't seem to show her first born. Could it be that the woman had actually wanted a second child, one produced from love rather necessity? It didn't matter all the same he supposed, since his original minimum had been surpassed by two additions bring the projects numbers to an even 12.

It had been quite the battle to keep plans for the project on track, without revealing the entire prophecy since the Ministry was under the impression that with Tom being defeated by 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' the future seen had been curb, therefore seeing no need for the project. It took a lot of charisma to convince them to uphold the program just to be sure, to which they'd reluctantly agreed even if the vote had been won by a small margin.

**A/N: **This concept came about from Dark Angel, 300 and my head mixed in with the Potter Universe. It's a work in progress that will take time between updates, so I can flesh out the characters and not create any Mary Sues. Please be patient. I'm hoping it comes off as a new concept and you enjoy it.


End file.
